The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatic transmit verification, and more specifically for automatically determining if a network interface is transmitting data properly.
After manufacturing a network interface on a chip, the network interface needs to be tested to ensure that the network interface is receiving, processing and transmitting frame data properly. Typically, testing the transmitting aspect of a network interface is accomplished by monitoring the frame data being transmitted from the network interface to a network media such as a network or a network model and comparing the transmitted frame data to a golden file. A golden file is a file containing known results for the transmitted frame data.
Comparing transmitted frame data to a golden file is time consuming and difficult. Often, problems are encountered when the transmitted frame data and the frame data in the golden file are not properly matched or aligned, causing unnecessary errors. In order to ensure accuracy of the testing process, the transmitted frame data must be compared to the proper frame data in the golden file. Often, this comparison requires an experienced Ethernet user who knows Ethernet protocol and can properly align the transmitted frame data and the frame data in the golden file for testing.
Using golden files for data transmission testing is also very limited and inflexible because only known frame data can be tested. In other words, the network interface can only test and verify transmit frame data in which there is a golden file. As a result, testing is limited to the test parameters of the golden files. Any variance in the size of the frames, order of the frames, type of data, etc. from the known test parameters in the golden file produces errors. Therefore, testing is driven by the parameters of the golden files.
There is a need for an automatic transmit data checker system which can automatically verify whether a network interface is transmitting frame data properly and efficiently.
There is also a need for an automatic data checker system which is flexible and allows for testing of unknown frame data, i.e., frame data that is not limited to frame data having a golden file. There is also a need for an automatic transmit data checker system to provide an indication when a network interface is not transmitting data properly. There is also a need for an automatic transmit data checker system which can automatically determine the processing time of a network interface.
These and other needs are attained by the present invention, where an automatic transmit data checker system is able to automatically and efficiently determine if a network interface is transmitting data properly.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an automatic transmit data checker system comprises host memory, a network interface and a transmit data checker for verifying whether a network interface is transmitting frame data properly. Frame data in the host memory is transmitted to the network interface and the transmit data checker. This frame data is then compared by the transmit data checker to the frame data transmitted by the network interface to determine if the network interface is transmitting frame data properly. The result of this comparison is then displayed on a display device. The automatic transmit data checker system is flexible since the transmit data checker is able to compare unknown frame data stored in the host memory. The automatic transmit data checker is not limited to testing frame data having a golden file.
Another aspect of the present invention is that the automatic transmit data checker system can determine the processing time of the interface chip. This is accomplished by the transmit data checker starting a timer in response to receiving the frame data from the host memory and stopping the timer in response to receiving the frame data from the network interface. The processing time of the network interface is then displayed on the display device. Knowing the processing time of the network interface allows network interface manufacturers to determine if an interface chip is performing in accordance with the performance specifications for the given network interface.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for determining if a network interface is transmitting frame data properly. The method comprises the steps of: transmitting frame data from host memory to a network interface and to a transmit data checker; receiving, processing and transmitting the frame data to the transmit data checker; comparing the frame data from the host memory and the transmitted frame data from the network interface; generating an indicator signal indicating whether the network interface is transmitting frame data properly; and displaying the result of the comparison in response to receiving the indicator signal. This method allows for automatic and efficient testing of a network interface.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for determining the processing time of the network interface. The method comprises the steps of: starting a timer in response to receiving frame data from host memory. Stopping the timer in response to receiving the transmitted frame data from the network interface. Generating and transmitting a processing time signal in response to stopping the timer due to receiving the transmitted frame data from the network interface. Displaying the processing time on a display device in response to receiving the processing time signal. Displaying the processing time of the network interface allows for a quick determination whether the network interface is operating according to the performance specifications for the given network interface.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.